monstergirlsfandomcom-20200216-history
Wizardry
Wizardry is a video game franchise created by Sir-Tech. Wizardry was one of the first graphical RPGs, and it continued for eight numbered entries over two decades. While a western series to start with, it would find its popularity in Japan, and today there are more than double the number of Japanese developed Wizardry games as western developed. The original series followed the same band of adventurers (aside from one where the player controls an ex-villian) in their adventures across the land and eventually into space. The Japanese games are mainly self-contained and stick much closer to the original strict fantasy theme. Most western Wizardry games had a sense of humor to them, but, due to a terrible translation, Japanese gamers grew used to the series being deadly serious. Banshee The Banshee is a Ghost type monster that first appears in Wizardry II. banshee (pc-e).gif|Banshee (W3 PCE) Banshee (SFC).gif|Banshee (W2 SFC) Banshee (G4).gif|Banshee (G4) Banshee (PS).gif|Banshee (W3 PS) Banshee (Dinjun).gif|Banshee (Dimguil) Banshee (Empire II).gif|Banshee (Empire 2) Brombadeg Brombadeg is a boss in Wizardry VII. Brombadeg (Windows).gif|Brombadeg (W7 Windows) Brombadeg (PS).png|Brombadeg (W7 PS) Faerie The Faerie is a Fairy type monster that first appears in Wizardry III. Faerie (PCE).gif|Faerie (W3 PCE) Fairy (G1).gif|Fairy (G1) Fairy (G3).gif|Fairy (G3) Fairy (SFC).gif|Fairy (W3 SFC) Faerie Bard (G4).gif|Faerie Bard (G4) Fairy Ranger (G4).gif|Faerie Ranger (G4) Faerie Queen.gif|Faerie Queen (W6 PC98) Faerie Queen (SFC).gif|Faerie Queen (W6 SFC) Faerie Sylph (SFC).gif|Faerie Sylph (W6 SFC) Giant Spider The Giant Spider is an Insect type monster in Wizardry Dimguil. Giant Spider.gif|Giant Spider (Dimguil) Ghostly She Hag The Ghostly She Hag is an Undead type monster that first appears in Wizardry VI. Ghostly She Hag (PC-98).gif|Ghostly She Hag (W6 PC98) Gwylion The Gwyloin is a Legend type monster that first appears in Wizardry IV. Gwylion (FMT).gif|Gwylion (W5 FMT) Gwylion (SNES).gif|Gwylion (W5 SNES) Gwylion (PS).gif|Gwylion (W4 PS) Harpy The Harpy is a Legend type monster that first appears in Wizardry III. Harpy (pc-e).gif|Harpy (W3 PCE) Harpy (G3).gif|Harpy (G3) harpy (SS).gif|Harpy (W3 SS) Harpy (Prisoner).jpg|Harpy (PoB) Lala Lala is a Plant type monster in Wizardry Dimgil. Lala (Dimguil).gif|Lala (Dimguil) Medusa The Medusa is a Legend type monster that first appears in Wizardry V. Medusa (DOS).gif|Medusa (W5 PC) Lower Snake (G1).gif|Lower Snake (G1) Medusa (FMT).gif|Medusa (W5 FMT) Medusa (SFC).gif|Medusa (W5 SFC) Medusa (G4).gif|Medusa (G4) Medusadimguil.gif|Medusa (Dimguil) Myxlmynx Myxlmynx is a boss in Wizardry VII. Myxlmynx (Windows).gif|Myxlmynx (W7 Windows) Myxlmynx (PS).gif|Myxlmynx (W7 PS) Rebecca Rebecca is a Demon type monster that appears in Wizardry VI. The player first hears of Rebecca from the ghost of the Queen, who claims Rebecca was the forced child of herself and a demon, and the Rebecca was later taken by the King as a wife. If the player chooses to distrust the Queen they learn that Rebecca was instead given to the King to be taken care of, and the Queen decided to kill herself out of jealousy. Rebecca will then either die at the hands of the party if they choose to beleive the Queen, or will reward the party with a magic ring and leave if they turn against the Queen. Rebecca (PC-98).gif|Rebecca (W6 PC98) Rebecca (SFC).gif|Rebecca (W6 SFC) Scylla Scylla is a Legend type monster that first appears in Wizardry Gaiden 4. Scylla (G4).gif|Scylla (G4) Siren The Siren is an Aquatic type monster that first appears in Wizardry VI. Siren (PC-98).gif|Siren (W6 PC98) Merrow (G1).gif|Merrow (G1) Merrow (G3).gif|Merrow (G3) Siren2 (SFC).gif|Siren (W6 SFC) Smoke Demon The Smoke Demon is a Spirit type monster that first appears in Wizardry V. Typically it's a featureless, gaseous cloud. Smoke Demon (PCE).gif|Smoke Demon (W5 PCE) The SORN The SORN is a Demon type monster that appears as a boss in Wizardry V. The SORN (PC).gif|The SORN (W5 PC) The Sorn (PC98).gif|The SORN (W5 PC98) The SORN (pce).gif|The SORN (W5 PCE) Succubus The Succubus is a Demon type monster that first appears in Wizardry II. The SNES versions of'' Wizardry'' games typically altered the sprites to cover up nudity, but the devs threw up their arms on the Succubus sprite and just straight up replaced it with an edited version of The SORN's PC-Engine sprite renamed to Vile Woman. Succubus (PC).gif|Succubus (W5 PC) Blondie (G1).gif|Blondie (G1) Succubus (FMT).gif|Succubus (W5 FMT) Succubus (SFC).gif|Succubus (W2 SFC) Succubus (G2).gif|Succubus (G2) Succubus (G4).gif|Succubus (G4) Succubus (GBC).gif|Succubus (W2 GBC) Succubus (SS).gif|Succubus (W3 SS) Succubusdimguil.gif|Succubus (Dimguil) wizardry__wedge_of_life_art_6.jpg|Succubus (WoL) Unholy Terror The Unholy Terror is an Undead type monster that first appears in Wizardry IV. It was renamed to Awesome Terror for the SNES version of Wizardry V, which is a pretty great name. Unholy Terror (PC).gif|Unholy Terror (W5 PC) Unholy Terror (pce).gif|Unholy Terror (W5 PCE) Unholy Terror (PS).gif|Unholy Terror (W4 PS) Awesome Terror (SNES).gif|Awesome Terror (W5 SNES) Water Elemental The Water Elemental is an Elemental type monster that first appears in Wizardry V. Water Elemental (PC).gif|Water Elemental (W5 PC) Water Elemental (PCE).gif|Water Elemental (W5 PCE) Water Elemental (FMT).gif|Water Elemental (W5 FMT) Water Elemental (SFC).gif|Water Elemental (W5 SFC) Water Elemental (SNES).gif|Water Elemental (W5 SNES) Were Creatures Were Creatures are a commonly recurring Beast type monster. Werecat (G1).gif|Werecat (G1) Nekomata (G4).gif|Nekomata (G4) Were Bat.gif|Were Bat (Dimguil) Were Jaguar.gif|Were Jaguar (Dimguil) Zana Fire Queen Zana the Fire Queen is an Elemental type monster and boss in Wizardry V. The Zana Fire Queen (PC).gif|Zana Fire Queen (W5 PC) Zana Fire Queen (pce).gif|Zana Fire Queen (W5 PCE) Category:Videogame Category:European Category:Greco-Roman Category:Judeo-Christian Category:Demon Category:Elemental Category:Fairy Category:Ghost Category:Gorgon/Naga Category:Harpy Category:Mermaid Category:Succubus